Una chica
by BlairB
Summary: —Oye Karl. —¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana —Tu hermana es una chica. —No, si te parece es un perro. ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Wakabayashi? [Genzo WakabayashixMarie Schneider] [Oneshoot]


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de un señor que vive en japón pero yo los utilizo porque me place._

 **Una chica.**

.

.

Genzo Wakabayashi no era conocido precisamente por su tacto con las mujeres. Desde pequeño, Genzo solo había tenido un gran amor llamado portería, al que defendía con uñas y dientes de aquella horrible pelota que intentaba constantemente malograrla. Le debía su fama a esa pasión con la que guardaba la meta como si en ello le fuese la vida y había triunfado gracias a sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero si se le sacaba de aquel ideal platónico y algo preocupantes para cualquier mortal con dos dedos de frente, el portero japonés era incapaz de entrarle debidamente a una mujer.

Podía tener a la que quisiera, en aquellos momentos acababan de trasladarlo al Bayern Munich y su carrera parecía meteórica, en unos meses daría comienzo el Mundial de fútbol y todas las apuestas favorecían al equipo japonés, cuyos jugadores habían ido adquiriendo un gran prestigio internacional durante los últimos tiempos. Además, Genzo podía presumir de ser un tipo bastante atractivo, así que no eran pocas las admiradoras que había ido cosechado desde su ascenso a la Primera División, por lo que oportunidades no le faltaban pero él no sabía aprovecharlas, o eso le había dicho Kaltz durante sus tiempos en el Hamburgo. Cada vez que abría la boca se mostraba demasiado seco o incapaz de sostener una conversación animada, él se excusaba alegando que siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras pero las chicas no se tomaban muy bien lo que ellas consideraban un desplante y a él nunca le había interesado lo suficiente ninguna como para intentar justificarse.

Tampoco veía necesario estar todo el día de cama en cama. Muchos de sus compañeros se pasaban la vida saliendo con modelos, presentadoras de televisión o cantantes famosas, siempre rostros conocidos cuyo atractivo era innegable. Se hacían publicidad mutuamente y de paso acumulaban anécdotas picantes para contar en los vestuarios. Pero él nunca se había considerado de ese tipo de hombres, no porque lo viese mal, sino porque sencillamente no le interesaba. Su vida había girado siempre entorno al fútbol y jamás se permitió tener una novia porque para él solo existía su carrera y nada más, detestaba los lugares concurridos y llenos de gente así que no era habitual verlo por discotecas y las pocas chicas con las que había llegado a estar jamás le importaron lo suficiente, así que las experiencias le resultaron vacías y algo decepcionantes.

No, Genzo no era un jugador que acaparase la prensa del corazón ni que protagonizase escándalos sexuales, de hecho habían llegado a especular sobre sus inclinaciones al no conocerle todavía ninguna pareja estable. Sin embargo, eso nunca le había preocupado, como tampoco le suponía problema alguno ser un negado patológico para dirigirse a una mujer. Si sonaba áspero, frío o prefería no abrir mucho la boca solo eran rasgos de su personalidad, y él se gustaba mucho a sí mismo, quien no le quisiera como era realmente estaba mejor fuera de su vida.

Él no tenía ningún problema, Kaltz había sido un exagerado y bueno, si algún día tenía que casarse ya encontraría a la chica correcta. Hasta entonces seguiría centrado en su carrera, porque las mujeres solían ser una distracción que su cuadriculada mente no podía permitirse por más que su cuerpo se lo estuviese pidiendo a gritos. Afortunadamente, tras ser trasladado al Bayern y hacer laspaces con Schneider, ambos habían vuelto a entrenar juntos casi a diario, y lo bueno que tenía el goleador alemán era que compartía con él el estricto régimen de trabajo y jamás se desorientaba por nada. Así que mientras sus compañeros de equipo se la pasaban de juerga en juerga luciendo modelos de Victoria'S Secret en las portadas más selectas, ellos discutían jugadas y se picaban constantemente.

Karl también tenía otra cosa buena, y era que todo se lo guardaba para él. Cuando era adolescente jamás dijo una palabra sobre el presunto divorcio de sus padres hasta que se hizo eco de la prensa, tampoco habló jamás de los problemas del entrenador con algunos hooligans ni en general mencionaba nada sobre su vida privada. Era un tipo bastante cerrado, fanfarrón y arrogante en algunos momentos, pero siempre con un hermetismo casi tan grande como el del japonés. Quizás por eso, a pesar de sus diferencias, al final del día se entendían bien. Y Genzo también valoraba que su viejo rival antepusiese el fútbol a su vida personal, porque Shchneider llevaba un tiempo de cabeza por cierta chica misteriosa de la que nunca hablaba y aun así seguía al pie del cañón sin protestar.

Aquel día en concreto, cuando ambos terminaron de entrenar, Schneider le ofreció cenar en su casa.

—Hace un tiempo de perros —comentó mirando al cielo, que comenzaba a tronar ennegreciéndose cada vez más—, y no has traído el coche. Te pillará la tormenta.

—No me voy a morir por un poco de agua.

—Pero si te constipas la tendremos liada, el domingo hay partido Wakabayashi.

El japonés decidió que su compañero tenía razón. No le importaba calarse, pero desde luego no era prudente y menos en aquella época del año, cuando el frío ya se le metía uno hasta en los huesos.

Marcharon hacia el coche de Karl en silencio, ultimamente hablaban poco debido al bajo estado anímico del delantero. Genzo sabía —suponía, más bien, porque lo que había dicho Karl y la nada eran básicamente lo mismo— que se debía a esa chica por la que estaba colado. Alguien a quien había conocido a saber dónde y que no deseaba saber nada de él. Al portero le resultaba irónico que casi todas las chicas de Alemania fuesen capaces de matar por estar con Schneider y que justo la que le interesaba no le hiciese ni caso, pero admiraba en el joven que lo llevase todo con tanta integridad, y más cuando se le veía en el rostro que estaba bastante disgustado.

Pese al ceño fruncido y la tensión permanente de su compañero, Genzo no le preguntó nada. Si Karl no hablaba del tema sería por algo, y él no tenía derecho tampoco a meterse donde no le llamaban.

Cuando detuvo el coche, el portero se percató de que no estaban en casa de Schneider, sino en la residencia familiar.

—Está más cerca de tu casa —y se encogió de hombros—, además tengo que hacerle un favor a mi hermana, está pesadísima.

Había comenzado a llover, las gotas repiqueteaban sobre la carcasa del coche y se escucharon golpear la superficie metalizada de la puerta que se abría para dar paso al garaje, donde Karl estacionó su auto justo al lado de un par de deportivos, seguramente pertenecientes a su padre.

—Pensaba que Marie estaba en Hamburgo —comentó el guardameta sin darle mayor relevancia, hacía años que no veía a la hermana de Karl, la última vez que habían coincidido ella todavía era una adolescente con trenzas y uniforme escolar.

—Ha venido a visitarnos —le aclaró Karl mientras salía del coche y se dirigía hacia el ascensor—. Es su segundo años en la universidad y todo eso, se ha vuelto una bohemia de esas. Incluso tenía novio hace unos meses, un capullo que me caía como el culo. Menuda hostia tenía en la cara.

—Tu hermana ya es mayorcita, déjala estar.

Karl metió la llave en la cerradura del ascensor y ambos comenzaron a subir hacia la planta baja de la enorme mansión que pertenecía al matrimonio Schneider.

—Está descocada totalmente, le he dicho a mi padre que le ha dado demasiadas libertades —Karl endureció el gesto—. El año pasado volvió en verano y se había hecho rastas, menos mal que se las ha quitado, eso era horrible. No se qué le ha pasado, pero ha sido estar un año sola y volverse como una cabra.

Genzo pensó que su amigo estaba exagerando, siempre había sido excesivamente protector con su hermana y cualquier cosa que hacía o le sucedía se multiplicaba automáticamente por diez. Seguramente Marie solo estuviese disfrutando de su mayoría de edad, como cualquier persona normal, pero quizás Karl no terminaba de aceptar que su hermana se hubiera hecho mayor. A Genzo también le costaba imaginarse a Marie tal y como la acababa de describir Karl, la imagen que tenía de ella era la de una chiquilla pálida y espigada que casi nunca abría la boca para decir nada.

El ascensor dio al salón, una estancia de lujo calentada por la enorme chimenea de diseño que había justo en medio.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Karl en voz alta— ¿Papá?

—No están.

Una voz femenina sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, que se voltearon sobre sí mismos para toparse con una figura alta y esbelta que sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

—Y tampoco han dejado cena, así que me he tomado la libertad de pedir sushi —anunció.

—No me gusta el pescado crudo -Karl torció el gesto.

—A ti no te gusta nada desde que eres un despechado de la vida, así que a callar. Por cierto, me debes esa entrevista y...

—Que sí, pesada —gruñó el delantero—, que he venido por eso. Por cierto, tú también podrías tener un poco de educación, ¿no?

La muchacha observó a su hermano sin entender, pero entonces reparó en la figura del portero y lo escrutó con sus ojos azules antes de acercarse a él alegremente para saludarlo.

—Pero si es Wakabayashi —canturreó con desparpajo—, ¡estás altísimo!

El japonés no respondió, tampoco sabía como hacerlo, desde luego su amigo no había exagerado cuando hablaba de lo cambiada que estaba su hermana, de hecho se había quedado corto.

Poco quedaba ya de la Marie Schneider vestida con faldas de flores que sostenía su cabello en un par de graciosas trenzas, ni de la mirada esquiva y algo vergonzosa, ni tampoco de aquel carácter tímido y recatado. La muchacha que tenía delante era muy diferente, más alta, con cierto color en la piel seguramente logrado a traves de numerosas sesiones solares, con el pelo cortado por debajo de las orejas, revuelto e incontrolable, y con unos ojos despiertos y sin pudor alguno.

—Y sigues tan rancio como siempre —rió—, tienes suerte de que haya pedido comida de más, sino no tendría con qué alimentarte.

El portero parecía mudo. Marie suspiró con cierto aire maternal.

—Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian —y miró a su hermano—. La entrevista.

—¡Qué sí, joder! —exclamó el otro, cabreado—. Cuando cenemos.

Marie rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—Sois un par de muermos —canturreó de nuevo—, yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Y tal y como había aparecido, la joven se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —se quejó Karl, parecía bastante enfadado—. Un año sola y ya no sabe ni lo que significa la palabra educación.

Pero Genzo no escuchaba a su compañero, estaba demasiado impresionado por la imagen de una Marie Schneider totalmente nueva, con aquel carácter recién descubierto, esas piernas largas y delgadas que acompañaban a un cuerpo bien proporcionado, a ese desparpajo con el que hablaba. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque más que una cuestión de años, lo de esa chica parecía cosa de brujería.

A Genzo no se le daban bien las mujeres, nunca sabía qué decirlas o como comportarse frente a ellas. Cuando callaba, ellas se enfadaban y cuando no hacía nada para solucionar su error, se sentían ofendidas y se largaban. Nunca le había interesado comprender al género femenino y sostenía la teoría de que si alguna vez debía encontrar a alguien con quien tener una relación formal, esa chica lo aceptaría con mutismo y poco tacto incluidos. Pero aunque los tejemanejes del sexo opuesto se escapaban a su comprensión porque el único referente femíneo que había tenido a lo largo de su vida era la maldita portería, siempre había sabido apreciar a una mujer.

Genzo no era de piedra, le gustaban las chicas y aunque no todas llamaban su atención, cuando se cruzaba con alguna que lograba impresionarlo no escatimaba al describirla con detalle. Era bastante sensible a la belleza femenina, y también se consideraba de gustos exquisitos, aunque no estuviese muy bien decirlo. Por ello se sorprendió tanto al ver de nuevo a Marie Schneider después de tantos años, porque aunque lo suyo con las mujeres fuese de aprobado raspado nunca había tenido problema alguno en percatarse de la presencia de alguna cuando esta entraba en escena.

El portero miró a su amigo totalmente desconcertado.

—Oye Karl.

El delantero seguía bastante cabreado, se había tirado sobre el sofá y se peleaba con el mando de la televisión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Tu hermana es una chica.

La afirmación de Genzo sonó como la de un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir una gran obviedad universal, tan inocente como ridícula, y el alemán lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

—No, si te parece es un perro. ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Wakabayashi?

Y Genzo no le respondió, porque sabía que ninguna contestación sonaría coherente. Porque él no entendía de chicas pero siempre había sabido apreciarlas, desde la distancia, sin tener que tratar excesivamente con ellas para no pifiarla, así que no entendía como durante todos aquellos años jamás había visto a Marie Schneider como lo que realmente era. Acaba de darse cuenta de que la hermana de su amigo, aquella con la que prácticamente había crecido, era un miembro del género femenino.

Quizás después de todo Kaltz estuviese en lo cierto cuando le dijo, medio en broma pero algo serio, que algún día deberían darle una paga porque en cuestiones emocionales el guardameta era un auténtico retrasado.

* * *

 **Genzo y Marie son OTP, y Karl y Genzo son BROTP, así que en este oneshoot hay de todo un poco.**

 **Y pues eso. Pues que reviews si os apetece.**


End file.
